


Pull Over

by thetrueenemyofhumanity



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 14:12:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15865230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrueenemyofhumanity/pseuds/thetrueenemyofhumanity
Summary: Request: May I get a ficlet of Widowmaker driving on a motorcycle with her fem! S/o who wants to keep focused on the road, but Widow whispers seductive little things in her ear?





	Pull Over

“She’s going to get us killed.”

That’s all you could think as you swerved to avoid crashing yet again. Your eyes were on the road but your mind was pulled in several directions. Her hands squeezing you side. Her breath against your skin. Her words in your ear. You weren’t fluent in French but you had a pretty good guess of what she was saying. Just to make her point clear, a hand slid between your thighs. Your breath hitched and you nearly squeezed the breaks there and then.Well…at least she couldn’t tease you if she was flung off the bike. 

You swallowed the lump in your throat and gritted your teeth, willing yourself to resist her. At least until you got out of traffic.

“You look so delicious, chérie. Maybe it’s the vibration of the engine…but seeing you like this…” She let out a chuckle before biting into your skin. You may have been steering, but she was the one in control and she knew it.

You couldn’t do this. You were going to cause a traffic jam any second. As soon as you could, you broke off to pull over. You gave an apologetical wave to the driver you had cut off, who was now beeping furiously and mouthing profanities. You had just about come to a stop when you whipped your head around, ready to tear her head off. But you had barely opened your mouth to speak and her lips were on yours, melting your anger away. 

“I thought you’d never pull over. How dangerous of you, mon coeur,” she mumbled against your lips, “You could have gotten us hurt, bad girl.” 

This spider had no patience to wait for her fly.


End file.
